A Life for a Life
by Hiei666
Summary: Hey everyone, GUESS WHAT! SEQUEL to What Dreams are Made Of! you all hated me for doing the unthinkable, well, i have some shocking news that will jsut make you cry even more, but for a different reason. Rated for romance violence, language. SK
1. Chapter 1

**I have a surprise for all of you! Tadaaaa! A sequel to that wonderful yet tearful story What Dreams Are Made Of! I looked over my reviews and realized that a lot of you were upset at Sesshy's death. So guess what, I've got a little surprise for you! I'm just the nicest person like that! Enjoy and please review. This story is dedicated to MidnightAbyss and everyone who was angry that i killed Sesshomaru. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter one

_Love…I don't think there's a person alive who can actually say they know exactly what it is. I know that it's precious while it's there and painfully gut wrenching when it's gone. Sesshomaru had not only been my best friend, but also a wonderful person who taught me lessons when he thought HE was the one learning. I learned from him that no matter how terrible your life may seem, there is always someone who can make you smile again…and do the right thing. Thinking back on it now…I'm wondering if he did do the right thing…_

_Kagome Higurashi_

Kagome's Profile

My love…my life…was gone! I remembered every detail, every toe-curling heart-wrenching moment of the day he died in front of me. I was never able to think strait after that. All I remember after that moment was flashy lights and a lot of yelling. My mind screamed when Sesshomaru was hoisted away from me.

_No…God, please give him back, please! Don't take him away! I lost him already can't you see that! PLEASE!_

But my body refused to move. I couldn't lift myself from the ground as I lost view of my dead lover. My eyes were burning with tears mixed with rain. My entire body was drenched with water and blood.

_He promised…_

I hated it! Nothing in the entire world could have been worse! I felt so stupid! This was what he did! He did it for me! But to be completely honest, I would have rather gone through the torture rather then have him die, even if I were to die in the process! I thought about that…then he would be even angrier then I was…mostly because he knew he could have done something to prevent it…but that wasn't at all untrue for me.

I felt hands grip my shoulders and Inuyasha's head gently touch my bad. His whole body shook. Mine was completely still. I wanted to hold him, hug him, make him know that everything would be okay. But it wasn't! He had lost so much! He'd lost his home, his dog, his mother, his father (the sleazebag) and now one of his best friends…the only person he could really take comfort to. His brother. Now I was the only one he knew would understand and I didn't even turn to look into his eyes or make any comforting gesture…though I could tell that's what we both really needed.

Finally, I turned around to see Inuyasha's face drenched in tears, his eyes blood red and his hand to his mouth trying not to cry out or maybe get sick. I flung myself onto him and cried hoarsely into his shoulder…he did the same.

When we had finished crying, I looked over to see Sesshomaru's body being zipped up in a body-bag, but I had missed it. He was already in the large truck. My heart ached to see him just one more time. To feel the warmth of his face; his smile. I knew Inuyasha would probably never smile again after this. Images flashed back to me in a rush at the incident.

"_Kagome, what do you want to do tomorrow?"_

"_We can see a movie, it's the sequel to the one I really like, so we have to go see it."_

"_Yea…we should defiantly do that…"_

"_It's a promise then. We have to see the movie tomorrow."_

"_Yea…"_

"_Sesshomaru…I…I love you."_

…_he promised…_

I choked. This was the worst day of my life! And I wanted it to end! I just wanted it all to end! If I ended it now, maybe I could still see him again!

A large part of me knew that was anything but the answer. I honestly hadn't realized how much I loved him. Not until he was gone. Had I known that the last time I kissed him would really be the last time, I would have never stopped. I would have never let go! I wanted so bad to hear what he wanted to say…I knew he loved me…but…he…

My tears started up in full again. Inuyasha got up and was talking to one of the people who took Sesshomaru to the ambulance. I heard stuff like, "Victim" and "Relationship" and "Who did this."

My body trembled. I was completely paralyzed. I couldn't move. I felt Inuyasha lift me up and carry me. This guy…he was like a brother to me to. I knew he would take care of me, but more then anything, I wanted to comfort him…Sesshomaru wasn't my brother after all…he wasn't the only person in the world I could relate to. Inuyasha was probably scarred for life…and all I could do was cry silently as he carried me home.

OOOOOO

Sesshomaru's Profile

Sweet oxygen filled my lungs finally! I gasped for breath and coughed out blood. For the first time in what seemed life forever, my body was losing its ghostly chill. I cracked open my eye to see a bunch of ambulance guys surrounding me…Inuyasha.

I smiled. Just barely in time. Something in my mind clicked.

Kagome!

I searched frantically without moving my head. Every part of me was no longer numb and I felt immense pain crash through my senses. I wanted to grit my teeth, but they stuck a mask over my face and I was out in seconds, forgetting any pain or suffering at all…just precious sleep.

Kagome's Profile

Inuyasha had left around midnight when I finally opened my eyes in my mothers lap. My head turned and a worried glance met my eyes. My mom smiled and tears slid down her face.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry honey, I know you love him and I'm so sorry he got hurt…" My mom could be so sweet sometimes…hurt, that was one understatement. My love was dead. I loved him just enough to skip denial.

"Inuyasha told me that the doctors said he may not make it through the night…" My eyes snapped open.

"Make it…you mean he…he's alive?" My heart jumped with such unrestrained happiness I wanted to scream in delight that just a little sliver of hope was in my grasp and all I had to do was reach out, grab it, and hold on for dear life!

"Mom, drive me to the hospital!" I shrieked. I was already up and running to get my jacket with new found energy.

"But Kagome, it's midnight, visiting hours are long past over! Plus he needs rest!"

"You said he may not last through the night! That means he's alive NOW and I can talk to him NOW! At least one more time and I don't care if you're my mother or my freaking guardian angel I will run there myself to see him again! My mom was speechless. I thought she might yell at me for talking to her like that, but she just got her keys and ran with me to the car.

When we got to the hospital, the doctors and nurses were reluctant to let me in, but knowing that Sesshomaru was unlikely to live the next day, they obliged and walked me to his room.

When I got there, I had a sick feeling. This was really my fault. I looked at his form lying on the white bed with countless chords and tubes attached to him. Bandages were all over his body and my eyes swelled with tears. I hoped against hope he would wake up so we could talk…just one more time. There was a mask over his face with oxygen flowing through it keeping him breathing. I hoped there wasn't a tube down his throat as well.

I stiffly walked over to his bedside and sat in a chair next to it. I knew that if I had to, I would stay here all night long. I hesitantly touched his hand and my heart skipped a beat at how warm he was…compared to just this morning. I could hear the rain outside, it was faint, but still going.

Suddenly, he stirred and coughed. A raking feeling slithered down my spine. His breathing soon returned to normal and his eyes fluttered open…those precious molted gold eyes. He squinted and shifted in his bed. I wondered if he even knew I was here. I lifted myself above his face and he slowly placed his tired gaze on my eyes. He slowly removed the mask and gave a small sigh. I couldn't help the smile that crept on my face.

"Now…now I know I'm in heaven…" he said weakly. That nearly made me cry…again. I blew out breath like a small laugh but mixed with choking. He smiled and lifted up his bandaged arm and ran his thumb across my tears, whipping them away. He smiled at me.

I gently bent down and brushed my lips slightly over his. A breathy moan was let out and I smiled. He was so strong. He gently tugged my lips back down with his teeth before I moved up and sucked softly on my lower lip. I swear that was the most romantic yet sad kiss I've ever had. I was surprised with his strength. He was actually able to kiss me and they said he wouldn't last the night…I hoped he wasn't pushing it. I cupped his cheek in my palm and gently glided my tongue across his top lip. He smiled and pecked me a few times before resting his head back on the pillow. I wiped my eyes dry and sat next to him still holding his hand.

"So…do you think maybe we can see that movie as soon as I get out of here?" he asked in a throaty, tired voice. I almost laughed.

"As long as we see it at some point, it's perfectly fine."

He smiled and closed his eyes. Nothing in the entire world could have removed me from that spot…at least…that's what I thought at the time.

OOOOOO

**Weeeel? You guys happy now? I know you all hated how I ended it last time, so here we are again! Sequel time! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm feeling kinda down today, so I may really be kinda sad today…sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; which includes the song "Fallen Back to Me" Our Lady Peace owns that song. **

Chapter Two:

_Everything came back for me then, in flooded happiness and at the same time sadness. How would I ever be the same around him? He almost willingly sacrificed himself to save me. Now he's near death and still surviving. No words can express how I feel. My soul trapped and my heart confused; more so then my mind. How did all this happen? What would we do after this? We couldn't go back to our normal lives; that was not even remotely a possibility! But in the back of my mind, I knew there was always a chance that he could die again…but I wonder; would I be able to watch him die once more? _

_Kagome Higurashi_

Kagome's Profile

"Kagome, I've never been happier, I really do love you," Sesshomaru said from my bed. I had just walked into the room.

"Yes Sesshomaru, now I promise, this won't hurt a bit," I said and he smiled and closed his eyes as we shared a promised kiss. His soft mouth opened and his tongue found his way into my mouth. Suddenly, I tasted something I hadn't expected. Not quite sure what the taste was, I swallowed and the taste just kept coming. Though strange, I enjoyed the taste. I moved myself up onto the bed and Sesshomaru flinched. He often did that as a sign that he was excited. I smiled again and swallowed another bit of the tasty liquid.

Midway into a kiss, he coughed. The liquid was spat out of his mouth. It didn't take me too long to figure out what the liquid was…blood. Sesshomaru's mouth was filled with his blood and he was coughing up even more. My mouth was covered in it too. I lifted my finger to his face and at the very touch, his skin broke and a small line of crimson blood trickled down his face. I smiled, launching myself on top of him.

"Sesshomaru, I love you so!" I shouted ignoring his pain and misery.

"Kagome," he said in a wheeze, "I'd do anything for you."

"Would you fight for me?"

"Yes."

"Would you kill for me?"

"Yes."

"Would you _die_ for me?"

"Yes…"

I grabbed the pillow and roughly pushed it over his face. He shook and coughed and fought, but he never managed to get the pillow off. Slowly, his movements came to a slow stop and I could see blood seeping out from the pillow.

I smiled and lay on my dead lover's cold chest.

"I love you…Sesshomaru…"

OOOOO

I shot up from my sitting position and right away wished I hadn't. As soon as I did, the blood rushed from my head and I nearly fell over. Tears were streaked down my face and my breathing came in small gasps. I shot my glance over to Sesshomaru. He was lying still on the hospital bed. My eyes got hot with tears. I rushed over to him and threw my head onto his chest and held his hand in mine.

"Sesshomaru, please, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it! Please, don't die, don't die!" I choked as my tears fell freely onto his shirt. His eyes fluttered open and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" He asked in a sleepy yet concerned tone; that made me cry even harder! He was the one who was having a near death experience and he was worrying about **me?**

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru, please, don't go, please don't die!" I cried into his chest. He cooed into my ear and shushed me gently.

"Kagome, I'm not going anywhere, don't cry," he said softly. "I'm right here, and that's where I'm gunna stay, there's no reason for you to be sorry."

"No Sesshomaru, you almost died for me, I almost killed you; you were almost dead because of me!"

"But I'm not, I'm right here and I love you Kagome, nothing will ever change that."

The sincerity in his voice was heart-breaking. He was telling the truth. He would always love me, he would always be there if I need him…but what I didn't like was that no matter what, he would die for me if need be. And that's something I wouldn't stand for.

"Why…why didn't you just go get the police and let them have me Sesshomaru?"

"Because what kind of a gentlemen would do such a thing?" He teased.

"Really Sesshomaru, why?" I cried.

"Kagome, I just lost my mother, my dog, and my home, please don't ask me to watch someone so close to me die again…when I know I could do something about it." He said. He rubbed his thumb on my hand. "I hardly think it's fair…and besides, I would rather die knowing I saved the life of someone I love and care for then die knowing I was a selfish coward; wouldn't you?"

I closed my eyes and felt more tears stream down my face.

"But…it's not fair; you've lost so much and all I can do is watch as you suffer; I can't help you or anything! Sesshomaru, I feel so helpless and worthless that I can't stand it! I feel like I could have saved you from what happened!"

"Maybe so, but the important thing is that we're both alive and that's what matters!"

"But what about next time Sesshomaru! What if you don't come back next time? What if you really die?"

"Then I'd die a happy man."

A sinking feeling emerged violently in the pit of my stomach. This was all my fault; love blinded him. If I stayed with him, only more bad things would happen…but if I left him, he would be even more depressed and lonely. But at least he wouldn't be plagued with all these terrible things. Ever since I moved here, he'd been going through loss and suffering…and yet here he was; smiling at me, telling me he was happy and okay. His smile looked real enough, but his eyes showed pain and sorrow. He was trying to make me feel better, he was trying to comfort me; and I almost killed him. I was the reason his mother was gone, his father a murderer, his house nothing but ashes, his dog dead, and himself nearly at death's door.

My throat ached painfully and my arms shook as I hugged him. This couldn't go on…I couldn't be the cause of his pain anymore. I sniffed and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Sesshomaru, I'm going to go home, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you later, and cheer up okay, we'll go see that movie if you want to, maybe tomorrow or whenever the hell I get out of here."

I smiled and tried to keep my tears from falling…which they still did.

I kissed him again on the forehead and walked out of the hospital and home. It was around three in the morning when I got home. I dropped my purse in the middle of the kitchen floor and tears found there way down my face again as I walked up to the counter.

"_Last time I talked to you_

_You were lonely and out of place_

_You were looking down on me_

_Lost out in space_

_Laid underneath the stars_

_Strung out and feeling brave"_

I reached out for a kitchen knife and sat at the table trembling with the knife firmly in my grasp.

"_Watch the red and orange glow_

_Watch them fade away_

_Down here in the atmosphere _

_Garbage and city lights_

_You gotta save your tired soul_

_You gotta save our lives"_

Tears poured from my eyes and I gripped the handle till my knuckles turned white and placed the knife on my wrist, wincing my eyes at the piercing pain. The one cut didn't go very deep, but I made another one, and another one…

"_Turn on the radio_

_To find you on satellite_

_I'm waiting for the sky to fall,_

_I'm waiting for a sign"_

My eyes snapped open and a picture of Sesshomaru showed clearly in my memory; his smile faded and his eyes looked disappointed.

"_All we are is all so far…"_

I dropped the knife and opened my mouth for a silent cry and fell to the floor in a miserable crying heap. I made slight gasping noises while on my hands and knees, my arm damp and red with blood.

"_You're falling back to me_

_The star that I can see, yea_

_I know you're out there _

_Somewhere out there_

_You're falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity, yea_

_I know you're out there_

_Somewhere out there"_

I held myself staining my cloths with my own blood. My arms shuddered and the floor was covered with a mixture of tears and blood. I cried and gasped for breath too difficult to catch. My head was dizzy and nausea overcame me.

"_Hope you remember me_

_When you're homesick and need a change_

_I'll miss your purple hair_

_I'll miss the way you taste_

_I know you'll come back someday_

_On a bed of nails I wait_

_I'm praying that you don't burn out_

_Or fade away"_

I'm not sure how much longer it was, but when light showed in through my window, I felt so weak, like I couldn't even breath. Something inside of me clicked in my head and I quickly lifted my head up and looked at the door.

"_All we are is all so far_

_You've fallen back to me_

_The star that I can see, yea…"_

I lifted myself up and staggered towards the door. I ripped the door open and my eyes widened when Sesshomaru was standing in front of me, his hand up to knock on the door, his eyes surprised and shining.

"_I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE, SOMEWHERE OUT THERE!"_

"_You're falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity, yea_

_I know you're out there_

_Somewhere out there"_

Forgetting my weakness automatically, I swung my arms around his neck and collapsed into his chest. I cried profusely and sobbed loudly not caring what I sounded like, I just wanted him there, holding me, I felt so afraid, so alone…exactly how he felt.

"_You're falling back to me_

_The star that I can't see, yea_

_I know you're out there, oh_

_You're falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity…"_

He quickly embraced me and I felt him shaking with his own tears. "Kagome, what happened?"

"_I know you're out there, somewhere out there!"_

I didn't answer him, just cried with him in the doorway, our weeps not muffled by the sounds of traffic or anything, it was all you could hear.

"_You're falling back to me_

_The star that I can see, yea_

_I know you're out there_

_Somewhere out there…"_

His grip on me tightened and his shoulders shook. "Please tell me baby, please…" He whispered into my ear. I couldn't talk if I wanted to, my voice drowned out by our cries.

"_You're falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity, yea_

_I know you're out there_

_Somewhere out there"_

"I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry…" I managed to choke.

"_But I know_

_I know…"_

"Oh, Kagome…what could be so bad?"

"_You're falling out of reach…_

_I know…"_

OOOOOOOOO

**Sad, I know, but I had to, it's an Angst after all…**

**R&R, give me ideas please. **


End file.
